Through the worlds and universes
by ana dragneel-chan
Summary: Be in different worlds, be in different ages. Souls that are meant to be do get together, or at least try to. Even when the whole world is against them, they never give up on each other. [Nalu week 2015]
1. World 0

**Hey minna! Ana-chan here. I'm back with Nalu week prompts.**

 **My Nalu week will be a collection of AUs.**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 **World 0 - The lone boy and the star** _ **(Bonus day 1 - Shine)**_

In a city far away, lived two brothers. Two brothers who had lost their parents not long before the beginning of this story.

The older brother was clever and had an outstanding talent to magic studies, but he could not go to the famous magic academy because he had to take care of his younger brother.

The younger brother was a normal child, a happy-go-lucky and kind boy. But he didn't have friends. He was so lonely because the other children knew of his misfortune and none wanted to be friends with an unfortunate boy.

So one night, when Natsu the lonely boy was feeling really sad and solitary, he wished for a friend. He asked the stars for a friend that would see him the way he was, instead of seeing just his misfortune.

The stars took pity on the boy and decided to grant his wish and soon a star was sent to the boy.

Natsu saw the shooting star and chased after her until it landed. When he got to the place the star fell, he was surprised by the view.

There was a girl with short blonde hair and she seemed to be sleeping. At first he didn't understand what was happening there, then he realized the stars had granted his wish.

The girl woke up and looked around. Then she saw Natsu.

"Where I am? Is this the lower realm?"

He didn't know what to answer. He had no idea of what was that "lower realm" she talked about!

"We are in the forest east of Mildian. But I have no idea of what is this lower realm you're talking about. By the way, I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you!"

"Mildian? So this is the lower realm! Well Natsu, I'm Lucy. I hope we can be friends." She answered with a soft and radiant smile.

From that night on, they became friends. Not long after that fated day, they became the best of friends. But Lucy knew that someday she would have to go back to the sky and leave her best friend.

And that day finally came. She tried to hide that for a long time, but now she had to tell Natsu.

"Natsu, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Lucy?"

"My time here... It has ended. I have to go back." She said with a hint of sadness in her eyes and voice.

Natsu had no words. Lucy was his only and best friend! Why did she have to leave him?! They spent just one year and a half together, so why?

Then she started to shine. She looked at her hands with tears falling from her eyes and then looked in Natsu's eyes.

He was sad, the tears already falling from his eyes. In his last attempt to make her stay, he hugged her desperately.

"Please Lucy, don't go!"

"I have to Natsu. It's not like I want to go either!"

"Then promise me! Promise me we will meet again, no matter how long it takes!"

"I promise, Natsu. It's a pinky promise!"

And after she promised him, she faded completely. He saw the golden lights that were left from her body and kept that promise in his heart.

But the world sometimes is unfair and cruel, and the poor boy fell to a terrible illness. His brother was desperate, but the boy kept his bright smile on even when he was feeling awful. That day, he asked a single question weakly.

"Zeref-nii, do you think she's waiting up there?"

Although it really hurt him to answer that, Zeref put on a forced smile and made himself give his brother a reassuring answer.

"She promised, no? So, I'm quite sure she's waiting for you up there, Natsu."

That same night, the lone boy went to the stars, but not before telling his brother to keep living to his fullest.

Says Zeref that on the nights that the stars shine the brightest, he can see his brother and his star friend playing in the sky, as they tell the world they can never be separated from one another.


	2. World 1

Hey minna, I'm back! This is day 1 of the Nalu week.

 **By the way, thanks for all the follows and favorites!**

Funny fact, many different people decided to do spacial pirates AU for Nalu week. What a nice coincidence!

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 ** _p3pp3rmintt - Thanks for your review!_ _I think I may have started the week in a painful way, but I promise we will have happier prompts._**

* * *

I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

~Chibi/Ana~

* * *

 **World 1 - The space pirate and the girl _(Day 1 - Wander)  
_**

Lucy was wondering why those things seemed to only happen to her. Been thrown in prison with the dork she salved had never been on her plans.

He seemed so calm, like nothing unusual was happening. Why were they both in jail? Because the dork was a pirate, and now the authorities thought Lucy was one too.

His uninterested look did annoy her. She was tired. And angry and really upset with him.

"NATSU, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! AND DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THAT FACE!"

"Calm down, Lucy. We're getting out soon. My crew is coming to pick us up."

Before Lucy could say anything, a great explosion was heard. Natsu just grinned and took her hand.

"They're already here. Come on, I don't think the ship is that far from us.

Not long after that, they were on board and getting away from that planet.

"Well Lucy, I haven't said before, but... Welcome to the Space Fairy!"

The life aboard the Space Fairy was anything but boring. They were quite the unusual crew and the ship didn't have a traced destination. It just wandered around the seven galaxies searching for treasure. After all, they were pirates. A bunch of crazy and weird people, but still pirates.

Right now they were on a journey to find the Mystic Jade. Lucy was one of the main searchers and she was the one who found leads on the Jade.

They finally reached the place where the Jade was hidden, but the government dogs were already waiting for them. The bounty for the head of one of the fairies was a great sum because they were the most difficult crew to catch.

The two sides faced each other in a fierce battle of laser swords and plasma shots. Natsu was like a demon when fighting. All the enemies who dared to cross his path fell not long after starting fighting him. What he didn't see were the space marines that were trying to get him from behind.

Knowing that Natsu wouldn't listen, Lucy got rid of the space marines on her way and protected Natsu from the sneak attack. Now the two of them were fighting back-to-back and even more ferocious than before. It didn't take long for the pirates to clean the way to the Jade. Victory was theirs.

When they went back to the Space Fairy, the whole crew started to party, celebrating their victory.

Natsu and Lucy were talking in private. When she first arrived, the crew thought she was the captain's lover or something like that. But it didn't take long for them to realize it was not like that.

"You know Luce, you saved me back there. I'm glad you did." He stated while locking her in a hug.

She giggled and looked up.

"You know Natsu, I was wondering... What we are to each other?"

He kissed her lips in a loving way before answering the question.

"We can be whatever you want us to. I think couple suits us well."

"I thought we were _just partners_? Like lovers that nobody knows about?"

"If that's the problem fixing it is easy."

He made the announcement and the crew cheered. There was even a person who screamed "About time you two got together!"

And it was time to go back to daily life. Now that they had the Jade, they need a new goal.

"To where now, Luce?"

"What about wander around until we find something interesting?"

"I like it. Let's do this."

And the Space Fairy started traveling with no destination again, in a never ending adventure.


	3. World 2

Hey minna, Ana here. Are you ready for day 2?

This is the longest day of the week because I got way too envolved when I was writing. You may find some silly references (some are not proposital, they happened by accident) and I hope everybody enjoys reading!

A shoutout to all the new followers and favorites! I'm really happy to see people enjoying my writing!

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 _ **Paige'slibrary -**_ Well, if chapter one got you right in the feels, expect more to come. There are even days with angst in this fic, so you might want to prepare yourself for them.

 _ **OgaxHilda -**_ Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy the other days too!

* * *

 **World 2 - The witch and her familiar _(Day 2 - Gratitude)  
_**

All the beginning witches of Fiore's Magic School were reunited in that room. It was time to summon a familiar that would be their companion for the rest of their lives.

Among them, there was a clumsy witch named Lucy. She was really anxious because she didn't want to mess up like she usually did.

Her turn came. And in the end she messed up, not been able to summon a familiar. A total failure again, as it was not her first time trying.

That night, Lucy went to the summoning room, to try to summon her familiar. She chanted the spell and the magic circle lighted up. Then, an explosion threw her back and she lost consciousness.

Lucy woke up with somebody poking her face and asking her questions. It took her some time to realize something was wrong.

If she was alone, who was poking her face?

"You finally woke up! I was afraid I had hurt you badly."

She looked up and saw a boy with bright salmon hair and forest-green eyes which were almost black. He looked really worried, but she didn't know why.

"Who are you?" She asked, even though she was a bit stunned.

"I'm Natsu!" He answered grinning. "You kinda summoned me a few minutes ago."

"So, you're my familiar? Even though you're human?"

"Yep, but I'm not human. Hey, hey. What are you doing?!"

Lucy didn't believe him, so she started to check if he was human or not. And she did find some characteristics that weren't human.

"Checking. I guess you just look human. I did find fangs and some scales. Humans don't have that."

"So... Your name. You haven't told me. We can't make a contract if I don't know your name."

"Lucy. I'm Lucy. And are you serious about the contract? I don't think anyone would like to contract with such a klutz as I..."

"I'm serious." He said extending his hand to her. "You seem to be a nice person, I hope we can have fun together Lucy!"

"Ok." She answered and shook his hand, sealing the contract. "Let's try it, Natsu."

But things weren't as easy as they sounded. Lucy was still the laughingstock of the school and was still one of the clumsiest witches in the place. Natsu was a powerful familiar, but he couldn't use most of his power. And because of that, Lucy felt like she was dragging him down.

She was sad and feeling useless. So she decided to break the contract. It would be best to both of them. She would not drag Natsu down anymore if their contract was broken.

They were alone at the oldest school building. In fact, they were in the least visible part of the building, so that nobody knew what they were doing.

"Natsu, I want to undo the contract."

"What?! Why Lucy? Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry!"

"You did nothing wrong. I'm the problem here. I don't want to drag you down anymore..."

"You think you're dragging me down because I can't use most of my power? That's not your fault weirdo!"

She was taken aback by his sudden outburst. Then he continued talking.

"If you hadn't summoned me, I would still be bored. And people would still be calling me unwanted. So, I'm glad to be contracted with you Lucy."

She didn't know that he was also an outcast. Lucy still wanted to undo their contract, but she was not sure of it anymore. Natsu realized that and decided it was time to make things even more interesting.

"Do you want to get stronger, Lucy?"

"Of course I want, Natsu! Why are you asking that?"

"If we make a stronger contract, we can get more powerful, Lucy. Do you want that?"

"I-I-I... YES! Let's do it."

He approached her slowly and when she least expected it, he kissed her lips. A bright light appeared and covered the two of them for a small period of time.

When the light faded, Lucy was blushing really hard and Natsu had a smirk on his face.

"What the heck, Natsu! Don't go out kissing girls without telling them first!"

"But you agreed, Lucy! And a kiss is no big deal!"

"It was my first kiss, baka!"

He paled when she said that. Natsu realized he may have messed up badly.

"I'm sorry Lucy! I didn't know! But I guess it was my first kiss too... By the way, don't you feel more powerful?"

"Now that you said that, I do feel more powerful. Like my magic is coursing in a more intense way than before. And Natsu..."

"What?"

"...What happened to you? You look less human than before."

"I just got closer to my original form. Which means that I can use more of my power now!"

And after they made a more powerful contract, they also started to grow in magic. Their relationship was in good terms and they were always helping each other. Time passed and Lucy was not the laughingstock of the school anymore, which made the people who used to bully her the most, get really upset.

It was finally the final test to graduate. The test was simple: you had to fight other witch and her familiar and your grade was based on your performance, although it didn't matter if you lost or won.

Lucy had to face her worse nightmare, the meanest girl in school and her annoying wolf-like familiar. It was a tough fight, but Natsu and Lucy had surpassed many challenges together. They waited for the right moment and turned the fight in their favor, winning it not long after that.

They graduated as honor students and finally left the school. They went home, to Lucy's house and just enjoyed spending time together.

"Hey Natsu."

"What Lucy?"

"If you want to leave now, I won't hold you back. I'm grateful for everything you did for me, so if you don't want to continue stuck to me, I understand."

"I won't leave you, weirdo. I already told you why. Besides, it's always more fun when we are together!"

Lucy was speechless. Natsu was really happy to be with her, and that was all that mattered.

"Anyway Lucy, wanna come with me?"

"Yeah!"

And they never left each other, their bond unbroken forever.

* * *

I will post day 3 today later, because I will travel during the rest of the week (from the 3rd to the 7th). Which means days 4, 5 and 6 will be late.

Don't worry. I will leave them at my Tumblr _**anadragneel-chan**_ so that you can read the chapters before I come back.

~Ana/Chibi~


End file.
